


Death of Three

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Breeding, Character Death, Child Death, Depression, Gay Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Triggers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a night of excitement and celebration. Reigns had defeated Hunter for the title, and Dean couldn't be happier for them. So of course, later that night, they had had their own private celebration. And while it was fun, there was one mistake.</p><p>The signs had soon began to appear. Roman was so familiar with them, and all he could do is sit and watch. Dean, every time Reigns had told him, had denied the fact. But he knew too.</p><p>And though they both became prepared for the new and sudden life, they were not prepared for the darkness about to succumb them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Three

**Author's Note:**

> First MPreg story..... mL :)

All was dark-all was quiet-in their little condo on the shore of the Pensacola beach. There was a bark here and there however, from the dog next door. Both men ignored it though, too busy slamming their already sore lips together again for another searing kiss. The younger of the two moaned softly, tilting his head back to accommodate the Samoan’s somewhat harsh lip smacking.

 

Hands were traveling everywhere-the Ohioan’s gasps when Roman had ran his thumb over his oh-so-sensitive nipples making the older man’s smirk widen menacingly. Dean only smirked back though, lifting his hips to rub his throbbing manhood against Roman’s. And boy did Ambrose take pride in the small moan he got out of the dominant male above him.

 

“You tryin’ to be a tease?” Reigns had breathed, burying his face into Dean’s neck only to nip and lap at the sensitive skin.

 

Dean let out a shaky chuckle as he pressed the side of his face to Roman’s, whispering into his ear,”What’re you gonna do if I am?”

 

He then heard one of his favorite noise-the wild Samoan guttural growl. Made him nearly cum right there and then. And if this is what Roman was going to be doing all night, Ambrose was totally fucked, literally. That wasn’t any of his concern for the night though. His concern was to please his boyfriend of two years and his new WWE Champion in as many was as he could. To get him out of his thoughts however, Dean watches as his giant hunk of a man sits up tall. Reigns’s hair hung low, framing his face perfectly. The Ohioan couldn’t stand to sit still-squirming in anticipation as he watched the man.

 

“Ready for this baby?” Roman had asked in a low and husky voice that was smeared with sex. A voice that only Dean had gotten to hear, and maybe Seth on a couple occassions.

 

Forgetting how to speak though, Dean only nodded before he was flipped over onto his stomach. His hands were pinned above his head now. And of course he couldn’t resist urge to lift his ass up to tease the large cock that was going to be giving him a good fuck. Roman couldn’t really seem to control himself either as he practically dry humped the younger man as he spit in the palm of his hand.

 

No lube tonight.

 

Dean looked back after hearing Roman spit a good wad into his hand. It only resulted in a mangled moan though, making the  _ lunatic fringe  _ that more impatient as he watched Roman slide his hand up and down his own thick, eight inch cock. This could only make the Samoan chuckle somewhat darkly however. For every shudder and annoyed huff from his smaller lover was entertaining.

 

After another four or five minutes of extra prep, the time had finally come. Dean watched carefully as Roman had lined up, pressing the tip into him before sliding right on in and grabbing his hips a little harshly. Ambrose didn’t mind at all.

 

“Be as rough as you want tiger. . .” Dean had huffed, arching his back downwards to make sure Roman could get the best access possible-and damn did he seemed pleased by it.

 

The shit eating grin had taken over. Roman had whispered something about  _ ‘oh that won’t be a problem’ _ . It was from there that Dean was a screaming and moaning mess. Sweat dripped from his nose as Roman stretched him past his limits-like always-filling him to the brink. With each angry feeling thrust, Dean’s heart jumped and sped faster. Slight drool was dripping from the corners of the Ohioan’s mouth. That didn’t seem much like a problem though for Roman had leaned down to connect their lips in a sensual and rough kiss. His thrusts getting no slow are easier. Eventually he had Ambrose in a awkward position; something where they were in the doggy-style but Dean had his leg hiked over Roman’s as he came into somewhat of a kneeling stance.

 

He didn’t care though ‘cause it only seemed to get Roman deeper inside of him. And once he had hit those bundle of nerves, Dean had began his climb up the ladders of Heaven.

 

“Fu-Fuck Rome,” He panted heavily, face scrunching up in pure pleasure. “Pl-Please go h-harder!” Dean then whined, head hanging as he gripped at the sheets. When there was only a groan in response, Dean had already braced himself for the oncoming madness that was his big and strong islander.

 

With each and every thrust, there was a new force. First it was a tornado, then a tsunami, and then before Dean knew it-it was a hurricane. Roman had Dean screaming out in pure bliss, practically forcing his boyfriend’s inner slut out. And the only thing Roman could really do at this point, is smirk widely as he fucked the man below him senseless.

 

To the point he couldn’t stand straight.

 

To the point he couldn’t walk straight.

 

To the point he couldn’t  _ sit  _ straight.

 

Finally, there was that feeling in the pit of the Samoan’s stomach. He knew Dean was getting that way too. The Ohioan’s already tight hole was contracting, becoming tighter and smaller by the minute. It forced a loud and breathy moan from the Samoan. It got him closer and closer to the edge. And he could feel it-he was right on the edge-but he had to slow it down so Dean could get his fix too.

 

Dean had always had this weird thing with him. Right at the end, he wouldn’t really be able to get a breathtaking orgasm unless you actually teased his prostate a little. Roman never fully understood it, but he never questioned it either.

 

“R-Roman,” Dean screamed,”I’m gonna cum---”

 

Before the sentence could be finished, Roman watched as Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body tensed in the most beautiful way. There was a large thread of cum that had shot onto the sheets, smothering it. Roman felt his nostrils flare at the sight. It wasn’t just the sight though that made him flare up and start his own climax. The feeling of Dean’s clenching insides had sent him over too.

 

Dean could only pant loudly, or try to at least, as he felt Roman fill him to the brim of exploding. His insides, he could feel, was being smothered in all sorts of cum. The warm feeling had made him shake, gave him the shivers. But the feeling soon faded as Roman pulled out, his cock still leaking and creating a connecting line of left over cum.

 

“Mm, you’re always so hot after sex.” Roman hummed, leaning back down to kiss at the back of the sandy blonde’s ear.

 

Ambrose chuckled breathlessly though. His body had finally given in and had just gone limp in Roman’s grasp. The raven haired man followed in close pursuit though, falling on top of Ambrose before rolling over onto the pillows. Dean then followed him, laying his head on the man’s chest and closing his eyes as he curled close.

 

“Congrats baby.” He had mumbled.

  
“Thanks baby.” Roman smiled tiredly, kissing his boy’s head before closing his eyes and dozing off.


End file.
